Pepero! (빼빼로)
by Dee Kims
Summary: "Ya! Hyung, kembalikan pepero..." / "Karena tadi aku sudah merebut pepero-mu dan juga membuatmu kesal, sebagai permintaan maaf kita akan pergi ke apartement-ku dulu lalu aku akan membuatmu bahagia di atas ranjang. Bagaimana?" / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONE SHOT / HAPPY PEPERO DAY!


"_**PEPERO!"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING~ ^^**_

.

.

.

Tidak ada kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menghabiskan waktu luang untuk bersantai menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam di sore hari, terutama jika bersama sang pujaan hati. Itulah yang di rasakan Ryeowook saat ini. Namja manis itu sedang bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa pergi berkencan dengan kekasih tampannya yaitu Yesung.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini keduanya mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing dengan jadwal yang sangat padat. Yesung dengan wajib militernya sedangkan Ryeowook dengan tur konser dunianya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain dan terpaksa harus menahan rasa rindu yang semakin bergejolak. Namun, jarak dan waktu tidak akan pernah bisa meruntuhkan kekuatan cinta kedua sejoli tersebut.

Matahari perlahan mulai meredupkan cahayanya, pertanda malam akan segera tiba. Yesung lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Ryeowook.

"Sudah puas dengan _sunset_-nya?" tanya namja itu yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala singkat dari Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu, saatnya kita pulang~"

Namja tampan itu kemudian merangkul dengan lembut tubuh mungil namja manis tersebut. Melangkahkan kedua kaki masing-masing menuju tempat dimana mobil hitam milik Yesung terparkir. Sesaat sebelum sang pemilik kendaraan itu membukakan pintu, Ryeowook mendadak teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hyung, aku ingin membeli cemilan dulu di minimarket itu." kata Ryeowook sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah minimarket yang jaraknya tak jauh dari parkiran mobil. "Apa hyung mau menitip sesuatu?"

"Hm, boleh! Aku titip soda saja dan satu lagi, jangan membeli es krim karena ini sudah malam. Aku tidak mau kau terserang penyakit. Mengerti?"

Ryeowook kembali menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan, lebih tepatnya berlari-lari kecil kearah minimarket tersebut. Sesampainya disana, namja itu langsung mencari minuman soda yang di pesan oleh namjachingu-nya dan sekarang dia sedang sibuk memilih cemilan apa yang akan di belinya.

Cukup lama Ryeowook memilih hingga akhirnya namja manis itu menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah makanan ringan yang di namakan Pepero. Setelah selesai membayar semua belanjaannya, Ryeowook kembali menghampiri Yesung lalu masuk kedalam mobil untuk di antar pulang.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Yesung dengan tenang menjalankan mobilnya sedangkan Ryeowook sibuk memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari sembari memakan pepero yang dia beli tadi. Tak lupa, makanan ringan yang berbentuk _stick_ panjang dan di lapisi krim coklat tebal itu dia bagi kepada sang namjachingu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil Yesung terpaksa berhenti di karenakan jalanan yang mereka lewati sedang mengalami macet parah sampai-sampai untuk maju sedikit pun tidak bisa. Yesung mencuri lirik pada namja manis yang duduk di sebelahnya, menatap Ryeowook tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memandangiku, Yesung hyung." ucap Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit risih.

"Waeyo? Apa aku salah menatap wajah kekasihku sendiri?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil menahan tawanya.

"Daripada memandangiku lebih baik hyung memikirkan cara agar kita bisa terbebas dari macet. Aku sangat lelah dan ingin pulang~"

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, baby-ah. Kau tidak lihat banyaknya antrian kendaraan yang ada di depan kita?"

Pipi tirus milik Ryeowook kini menggembung, pertanda dia sedang kesal. Dan namja itu memutuskan untuk melampiaskannya pada pepero yang sedari tadi dia makan selama perjalanan pulang menuju dorm Super Junior. Ryeowook memakan _stick_ pepero-nya dengan sedikit kasar hingga menimbulkan suara kunyahan mulut yang cukup mengganggu indera pendengaran Yesung.

Mendadak Yesung mendapat sebuah ide menarik. Mata namja itu sekilas melihat kearah isi kotak kemasan pepero yang Ryeowook pegang dan ternyata masih ada 1 _stick_ pepero yang tersisa. Dengan sabar, namja tampan itu menunggu Ryeowook untuk mengambil _stick_ pepero tersebut. Saat Ryeowook baru saja memasukkan sedikit dari ujung _stick_ pepero itu kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja Yesung langsung mengambil _stick_ pepero tersebut dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Hyung, kembalikan pepero..."

Belum sempat Ryeowook melanjutkan aksi protesnya, bibirnya sudah di bungkam terlebih dahulu oleh bibir Yesung. Namja tampan itu mengecup, menjilat dan melumat seluruh bagian bibir sang namja manis sembari menahan tengkuknya. Mau tak mau, Ryeowook ikut turut merasakan sensasi dari ciuman tersebut, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang kini memerah padam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman panas itu terpaksa di lepas karena pasokan oksigen keduanya yang sudah menipis. Saat Ryeowook sedang sibuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya, beda halnya dengan Yesung yang malah dengan santainya menghabiskan _stick_ pepero yang dia rebut dari namjachigu-nya sambil kembali menjalankan mobilnya ketika arus lalu lintas jalanan yang mereka lewati sudah mulai lancar.

"Baby, kau tidak lupa jalan pulang menuju dorm kan?"

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, hyung?"

"Karena tadi aku sudah merebut pepero-mu dan juga membuatmu kesal, sebagai permintaan maaf kita akan pergi ke apartement-ku dulu lalu aku akan membuatmu bahagia di atas ranjang. Bagaimana?"

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"YA! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA, TUAN KIM JONGWOON MESUM!"

.

.

.

**THE END**

Holaaa~ Dee datang lagi XD Di tengah kesibukan Dee yang lagi mid test tapi khusus untuk hari ini Dee membuat FF YeWook spesial dalam rangka menyambut PEPERO DAY yang jatuh pada 11 November XD Sebenarnya Dee gak ada rencana untuk membuat FF ini cuman FF ini Dee jadikan bonus buat semua YWS yang udah memberikan review-nya di FF "Love Is MAGIC" ^^ Jeongmal gomawoyo, YWS~ *peyuk atu-atu* XD

Yasudah, Dee (harus) balik hiatus lagi TT_TT Jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


End file.
